Couldn't Resist
by smiles1116
Summary: Sam denies Kiba's advances, but what happens when Aria sets her up... but not in the way Sam thought?


Kiba oneshot (for vldf)

This one shot with the smokin hot dog nin Kiba is for vldf. Thank you so much for asking so nicely. ^^ Now on with the exciting-ness and sexiness that is Kiba! XD This was inspired by the song "Work" by Jimmy Eat World, but it is NOT a songfic.

Name: Sam

Looks: brown hair, brown eyes, roughly 5'6", and medium weight

Personality: shy but smart

"Oh, come on, Sam!"

"… No thank you, Kiba."

"What? Why not?! No girl can resist my animal magnetism!"

"… Watch me." Sam stares at him.

"Oh, look at that!" Aria says, pointing as she passes on her way to training.

"… Look at what?" Kiba furrows his eyebrows in confusion as she smirks.

"Still resisting!" Aria laughs and pull her friend's arm. "Come on, Sam! Before his 'animal magnetism' pulls you to him… literally! I think it's name is Akamaru…."

Sam laughs as she waves behind her. They hear Kiba call after them, "Let me know when you're tired of resisting me!"

***The next day***

"Hey, Sam!"

"Hello… Kiba?" The girl turns, surprised to see the dog nin seeing her out again. "Need something?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to get some ramen with me?"

"Get ramen with you?" Sam blinks in surprise. A date? With Kiba?! Her inner self begins to do a happy dance as she carefully controls her outward demeanor.

"Yeah," Kiba nods. "I'm getting ramen with Shino and Hinata-"

"No, thanks, Kiba." The happy dance immediately ceases. "I have plans to meet Aria."

"Oh," Kiba blinks. Is that disappointment on his face? "Well… okay, then. Maybe some other time."

"Don't count on it." She waves as she turns.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Still resisting, Kiba." Kiba watches her walk off, a sense of failure in his chest. He stuffs his hands into his pockets and scuffs his feet at the ground.

_Damn it._ Kiba sighs. _I finally get Shino and Hinata to ask out who they like for a group date, and Sam has plans._

Kiba stops at the ramen stand and peeks in to see Naruto and Hinata waiting for Shino and Kira. "Hey, guys, I can't make it. Tell the others, okay?"

Hinata nods, but Naruto gets in his face about it. "Oi, oi, you're here _now_, baka. Why can't you be here in ten minutes?"

"Because, _teme_, my… sister wants help in the clinic." Technically, it is true. Kiba thinks, _Doesn't mean I'll help, though. Although… might as well now._

Kiba waves as he walks off toward home. Aria stares out from her hiding place, brows furrowed while trying to figure out why Kiba would ask Sam to join them before blowing them off to work in the clinic. When Shino walks up with a blushing Kira next to him, the answer suddenly slaps her full in the face. Actually, her hand had flown up of its own accord. It repeats the action as she suddenly remembers the plans she made with Sam before scampering off.

***Later that night***

_Damned clinic. I now remember why I avoid it at all costs._ Kiba sighs as he opens the door to his room. He closes his eyes as he enters and shuts it, leaning against it before his eyes fly open. He stares at the girl lying on his bed and points wildly at her. "How'd you get up here?!"

Aria grins. "Akamaru loves me. Now, on to business." She says as she sits up on the bed, feet dangling over the side. Kiba regards her wearily before sighing again and taking a seat next to her.

"What do you want, Ari?"

"To help you get what you want," Aria says simply.

"I don't need to be involved with another one of your schemes, Ari." Kiba rests his forehead in his hands.

"On the contrary," Aria smirks. "I think you'll like this one."

"Fine," Kiba sighs. "Let's hear it."

***A few minutes later***

"Aria… dare I say it?"

"Do it. And use my word for good measure."

"Do you know you're… to use your word… brilliant?"

"Why yes, yes I do."

"I love you."

"Why yes, yes you do."

"I could kiss you."

"Why no, no you couldn't." She grins. "But I'll settle for a hug and a happy Sam."

"Deal." Kiba hugs her tightly, excited for what is going to happen.

"Now remember, Kiba. The best deejays save the slowest song for last. You have to save your best for the end. When the dance is through, it's just going to be you two, and it won't be bad unless you screw it up."

"Gee, thanks, Ari."

"No pressure, though!" Aria grins.

***The next day***

"Sam! Great news!" Aria shouts as she glomps her friend. The girls land in a heap on the ground.

"What's that, Ari?" The girl's excitement and enthusiasm is rather contagious.

"I've set you up with a guy I think you'll like!" Aria hollers in her ear while thinking, _It's just not the guy you're going out with at first, you silly stubborn girl._

Sam raises an eyebrow. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe I like a guy?"

Aria freezes and the grin disappears. She regards her glomped friend beneath her curiously. "… Do you?" She asks with her head cocked.

_Not unlike Akamaru's,_ Sam thinks. _Or Kiba when the cuties are confused…._ She mentally slaps herself, wondering what Aria would think if she admitted the truth.

"… No, Ari." The smile returns brighter than before with an added sense of mischief.

"Exactly. Trust me," she says with an impish grin.

"Yeah… last time I did that, I ended up with-"

"Hey, that's not fair! I already told you and Kayla that incident with the Christmas tree was an accident!" Aria glares playfully before her impish grin overtakes the look. "I think you'll like who you find I've set you up with."

***Twenty minutes before the date***

"You know what to do, yeah?" The boy leaning against the wall nods.

"Hn."

"And you," Aria turns to the other, "know when to make your entrance, yeah?"

"I could _still_ kiss you."

"Hugs only, mutt." Aria grins at the squeeze she is given. "Ack! Let's go! Here she comes!"

Kiba pulls Aria onto Akamaru, and they bound out of sight. Aria grins and checks her watch. _Eighteen minutes before the _real _date!_

Sam walks around the corner and freezes. "S-Sasuke?!"

"Hn." He pushes away from the wall and jerks with his head. "… Let's go."

Sam sighs inwardly, trying not to admit that she is disappointed. She follows Sasuke to a restaurant. They both stand there for a moment before Sam speaks. "… This one, then?"

"Hn." Sam sighs and pulls open the door, surprised when Sasuke moves past her and into the building. She blinks and frowns before following him.

***View change***

"Phase one: doubt Aria, complete."

"How much longer?!"

"Chillax. I'd say… fourteen minutes yet, mutt."

***View change***

Sam and Sasuke place their orders after they're seated. Sam speaks first.

"So, how's training going?"

"Hn."

"… Has Naruto beaten you yet?"

"Hn."

"… Did you know Sakura and Ino fight over a plushie you?"

"… What else is new?" Sam falls silent as the food arrives, eating quickly and seeing Sasuke do the same. They finish at about the same time, and Sasuke stands and moves toward the door. Sam hesitates before standing, and the waiter drops the bill in front of her.

***View change***

"Phase two: make her pay, complete."

"Now, Ari?"

"Not yet. Wait for it. You have… six minutes."

"Why not now?!"

"Damn, you're like an overexcited puppy, aren't you?"

***View change***

Sam walks out of the restaurant after paying the bill. Sasuke pushes off the wall, and they walk along in silence to the dango shop, where Sasuke takes a seat. Sam smiles sweetly.

"Would you excuse me? I have to use the facilities."

"Hn." A plate of dango arrives, and Sasuke picks one up. Sam walks toward the lavatory, but she bypasses it to lean against the wall in the alley. She sighs, her hand on her forehead.

***View change***

"Phase three: ditch the date, complete. Your go, mutt."

Silence.

"Mutt?" Aria glances to the side of her before grinning.

"Overexcited puppy. Game on."

***View change***

"Need a hand?"

Sam looks up, surprised to hear Kiba's voice in front of her. "Are you stalking me?"

"Nah. I just saw you over here looking depressed, probably over Sasuke since you just left him." They glance toward the male, who is moving toward the restroom, presumably to look for Sam. "Wanna take a ride? Get out of this place while we still have time?"

Sam nods, taking the hand offered to her, and is swung up onto Akamaru, seated behind Kiba. Kiba turns his head and grins. "Hang on." Sam happily wraps her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder blade. Akamaru takes off at a trot, and Sam blinks as they pass the park. She sees Aria leaning against a tree and smirking as they move past. Sasuke walks up behind her with a stick of dango, holding it in front of her as he transforms into Kankuro. Aria checks her watch and grins before raising an eyebrow, as if to say, _Right on schedule._

Sam grins and snuggles her head into Kiba's shoulder blade, ready to give him a chance. _After all,_ she thinks. _Aria went through all the trouble, and I like him anyway. Let's see where this chance takes us._

Sorry if it isn't quite your character style, but this flash of sudden inspiration worked out best for Kiba. Besides, it was your turn for the oneshot! ^^ Now I'm on to the next one! *grins* I hope you like it!


End file.
